It has been proposed that modification of the initial reperfusion solution after aortic occlusion, may alter the extent of ischemic injury. We, therefore, studied initial reperfusion with either cold blood or cold blood cardioplegia after ischemic injury. Reperfusion with cold blood cardioplegia provides better recovery of ventricular function and compliance immediately, 21, and 120 days postoperatively than cold blood alone.